


Don't stand up

by callmejillian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejillian/pseuds/callmejillian
Summary: Sherlock sits in the library every day when suddenly John Watson starts to come there. He tells Sherlock about his life and he never replys.





	Don't stand up

I was sitting in the library and read something about a potion my course should prepare for the next lesson. It was incredible boring. Some of the girls had suggested to do a love potion because it would be Valentines Day the next week. Probably I would never understand why everyone thought that this day was special.

When I put every information inside a room of my mind palace, another boy sat down directly in front of me. I didn’t look up. His way of walking and breathing had already told me who it had been. John Watson. A student in year seven, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. I had seen him a few times playing. He was the seeker and even if I didn’t understand anything about sports and this stuff I had to say that he wasn’t bad. 

I wanted him to leave me alone but then I would have had to talk, and I hated it to talk why I decided to ignore him. It was harder than I expected. He just told me about things and I didn’t understand why he did this. 

This day he told me about his sister and that she upset him every time she talked to him. In that moment I thought the same about this boy. I kept sitting there because my mother had told me that going away when someone talks to you would be the worst thing to do. Normally I would have done it just to upset her but that was different because I experienced things like that too and it was horrible. Mycroft did this to me when I was younger. Probably he didn’t know that this could hurt but he did it and it was… Just imagine the feeling when you tell somebody anything you really wanted to tell this person and then he or she just stands up and goes away. I didn’t want anyone to feel this way.

Since this day he came mostly every day. It was terrible. I just wanted to get things done and I wanted to do another experiment, but he sat there and told me about anything trivial. About his quidditch practice, his stupid teachers, his stupid classmates, his stupid sister and his awesome friends. Every time he started to talk about them I wanted to ask him why he didn’t tell anyone of them all this unimportant stuff but then I decided not to talk. 

Someday I was in a very bad mood because my divination teacher told me that I would never be able to do all these predictions and I told her that I had known that she would tell me this since I had met she in the corridor the day before. Then I left the classroom. I had known about it before, but I was still upset about it. I was better then everyone from this class. Perhaps I used different methods, but my solutions were more accurate than all their solutions together. 

He sat down in front of me and started talking about his awesome day and why it would be sad to leave this school. He told me anything about his future plans when I interrupted him.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” My tone was really rude.

I saw his facial expressions falling apart. He needed a few seconds to move but then he hurried to leave the library. I sighed and went my head back into my book.   
He didn’t come the next day, or the day after that, or after that… he didn’t come again. I caught myself waiting there and turning my head to the door every time I heard someone entering the room. I missed his stories. Everyday that he didn’t enter the library was terrifying. I just wanted him to come back. 

He was the first one from the whole school who had ever talked to me because he wanted to do that. Nobody had told him to come to me. 

After a few weeks had gone without meeting him in the library, I decided to search for him and apologise. The things I had said weren’t really nice, I guessed. I wasn’t sure, but it had to be because of that.

I found him after a few minutes. There had been only three places where he could have been. The Quidditch Field, the Gryffindor Common Room or the Great Hall. I deduced that he wouldn’t be in the Common Room and he wouldn’t be inside the Great Hall. I knew that because he told me once that he never ate in the Great Hall because his parents were part of Hermione Granger’s Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare and because he never entered the Common Room during the day. I knew this because he always carried a bag full of the stuff he would need for everything he would do all day. You wouldn’t do that if you wanted to go to the Common Room again. When I ran to the field I saw him sitting on the grass. Alone. 

His figure looked sad. He was sad.

Slowly I sat down next to him and this time he didn’t look up and didn’t say anything to welcome me. I thought about standing up and going back from where I had come but I decided against this opportunity.

“Hey John, I… I am really sorry about the things I said a few weeks ago. I didn’t want you to go, I was just so pissed about everything that I didn’t think before talking.”  
He didn’t say anything, but I wanted him to tell me about his life, his sister and his stupid classmates.

“John, I am not good with humans because I have never had friends before. Everyone thought I would be… a dig. Probably I was terrified that you would change your mind or anything like this. Please forgive me. “

He didn’t look at me, but I could see a little smile in his face. He was so cute with this smile. First, I thought that he wouldn’t reply either but then he started talking. “Sherlock, I would never change my mind. You are the most interesting student from this whole school. Everybody else always tries to be liked by all the others but you have never tried anything like that. You have been living your life without trying to be the most popular student from Hogwarts. You always did the things you wanted to do and that’s why I like you.”

I was a bit surprised about this, but it was awesome. The feeling he gave me was awesome. I felt just free and loved and I had never experienced anything which feels like that. There was a confusing feeling inside my stomach and in that moment, I realised that I had fallen in love with John Watson.

I was scared because I had never been in love before. I haven’t even loved my brother or my parents. They were just some stupid wizards with no sense for the important things in life and here I sat, next to the boy I loved, and I was frightened. What should I do? I had been telling myself that love is a stupid feeling just losers fall for and now I have fallen in love. Should I try to ban it out of my head? That would probably be the best solution because even if I accepted the feeling, John would never fall in love with me. 

It happened that John and I met every day. He came to the library to meet me and I came to the quidditch field to watch him playing because he was so happy when I came first. He had started to tell me things from his life again. I had tried to ban the feeling of love, but it hadn’t worked and now I just tried to forget it. I tried to stay friends with John Watson because that was everything I could get, and it was enough. 

“Hey Sherlock,” said he, after a quidditch practice I had watched. “I was wondering whether you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? We could drink some butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks and after that we could go to the Shrieking Shack. I bet you would love it there.” His grin was so shy and cute that I had to fight against the desire to kiss him right now.

“Of course, I want to go there with you, but we could also go there now, couldn’t we? I know a fantastic…”, I said but he interrupted me. “Oh yes, Sherlock. That is a great idea. Let’s go. About which passage do you think?”   
“There is a secret passage under the Whomping Willow. It ends inside the Shrieking Shack… It could be dangerous to come inside the passage, but it is really funny.” He looked at me and his smile got even bigger. “That sounds like a plan,” said he and changed the way we were going. 

It was a bit difficult to come inside the passage just as I predict before, but because of John’s small size we were faster than I had thought. When we were going through the tunnels John asked me a question “What do you think happened here?”   
“Oh, that’s an interesting question. I think that the Shrieking Shack was used to hide something. Maybe an animal but more probable a Werewolf. I have been inside the Shack before and the scratches at the wall fit with the Werewolf theory. When we now think about the fact that there exits a tunnel which goes straight to the school grounds it had to be a student or a teacher. The sounds stopped five years ago, that means that the student or the teacher left the school then. No teacher left the school five years ago, so it had to be a student. Which students do we know from this year, who were known as real troublemaker? Right, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. I would say that Remus Lupin was the Werewolf because I saw him often leaving Hogwarts a few minutes before dawn. It was always at full moon. After a few times I had seen him I had watched the school grounds all night and I saw three animals running to the Whomping Willow. Animals which would never do anything together. I would say that were Potter, Black and Pettigrew.” “Amazing,” he said gasping. 

I wanted to tell him about something from the Forbidden Forest, but he stopped me. He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall of the tunnel. “Sherlock, I have been whishing to do that for so long and excuse me, but you are so fucking sexy when you do your deductions.” I couldn’t say or think anything when I suddenly felt my companion’s lips on my own mouth.


End file.
